User blog:Cfp3157/Season Break Battle: Gabriel van Helsing vs. Abraham Lincoln
Today, two vampire hunters will gather their weapon and take to the night once more to determine the greatest vampire hunter! Gabriel van Helsing, 'the monster hunter of the Vatican who hunted the infamous Dracula down and freed the Valerious family from their curse! Armed with his large arsenal of both holy and advanced weapons, Van Helsing is ready for war. 'Abraham Lincoln, '''the 16th President of the United States by day and vampire slayer by night! Wielding his legendary axe and an arsenal of other equipment, Lincoln is prepared for combat. A dual of hunters will return to the battlefield, but only one can walk out as..... ''THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!!! '' Gabriel van Helsing Gabriel van Helsing is a monster hunter under employment of the Vatican and, at first unknown to him, the left hand of God. Van Helsing is first introduced on the hunt for Mr. Hyde, a large and ferocioius serial killer. As he attempts to apprehend Hyde, he falls of the top of a church to his death as Doctor Jekkyl. Returning to the Vatican, van Helsing is givin the assignment to hunt down Dracula with the help of the Valerious family, a family of cursed beings who swore to kill Dracula in the 15th century. He joins the only remaining Valerious, Anna, to the castle of Dracula where he confronts him and discovers he cannot be killed like normal vampires. While escaping, they are attacked by Anna's werewolf brother and two of Dracula's brides, killing both Velkan and one bride. During the confrontation, van Helsing is bit by Velkan to become a werewolf. Confronting Dracula as the new beast, he defeats him after a long and brutal fight. Sadly, he kills Anna while she gives him the antidote. At her burial, van Helsing discovers the Valerious family is free from their curse and can finally rest in peace. Abraham Lincoln Born in Illinois, '''Abraham Lincoln was raised in the places where slaves were treated with prejudice and without equality. When Abraham and a slave friend where whipped by his father's boss, Jack Barts, his mother yelled at Barts. While he was sleeping, Abraham watched Barts infiltrate their house and murder his mother. Several years later, a drunk Lincoln seeks revenge on Barts. After revealing he is a vampire, Barts nearly kills Lincoln until a mysterious man saves him. The man is revealed as Henry Sturges, a vampire hunter. He teaches Lincoln his art, who moves to Springfield and hunts down several vampires and even Barts. He soon abandons his career as a hunter and makes a new life as a politician. He makes his way to become the President, and sets to free the slaves. Adam, leader of the vampires, soon has his vampires join the side of the Confederacy and massacres Union forces at Gettysburg. Lincoln has several silver weapons to the Union forces, and confronts Adam on the train carrying them. Lincoln finally kills Adam, the remaining vampires flee to South America, and the Civil War ends soon afterwords. After speaking with Henry, Lincoln agrees to serve as his partner in hunting vampires for eternity by being bitten by him. Voting *Voting ends August 7th, 2013. *Votes must have either edges with three legitimate sentences or a good five sentence paragraph. *Votes that do not meet either requirement will not count. *All other votes will be half. *Counter-arguments that do not receive a response within a day will reduce a vote to half and a half vote to none. *I will give a tie-breaker vote if need be. Battle The Vatican is quiet, eeriely so. The morning dew and fog clouds most of the ancient buildings, with the sun winking on the city from behind the cover of clouds. A single rider, covered in black and wide brimmed hat shadowing his face, travels down the cobblestone streets. Clip, clop. Clip, clop. ''Dismounting, he walks into a single church small compared to others. Removing his hat, the feared killer of werewolves, giants, and even Dracula himself genuflects before the host. Kissing his thumb and making the Sigh of the Cross, he stands and confronts the priest before him. "Forgive me father, for I have sinned. My name is Gabriel van Helsing, and it has been-" The priest raises his hands, clearly irritated. "Yes yes, Gabriel. A month since your last assignment. Come now, we have a new assignment in need of dire attention." The two men walk down the hidden passage, torchs reflecting their shadows like beasts in the night. Walking into the arsenal filled with priests and friars making new weapons, and Gabriel stands with his equipment. "So, what is it this time?" The priest smiles a sarcastic grin and chuckles. "You've got a challenge on this one, Gabriel. His name is Henry Sturges, and he's in the US." Gabriel holsters his revolver. "Don't worry, I got this." The priest raises an eyebrow. "Oh do you? Just like you handled Dracula?" Gabriel starts a reply, but the priest cuts him off. "Ten people killed, and several more wounded. An entire town nearly destroyed." Van Helsing looks down, clearly disappointed, lets out an exhausted sigh. "Just....take some finese into this mission, okay? God bless, Gabriel." The vampire hunter gives a tip of the hat, and begins to leave the armory. As he returns to the staircase, he sees his old friend Carl. "Carl, how's going?" The friar looks up from his work. "Good, Gabriel. I can't come with ya on this one, but good luck!" Van Helsing smiles. He looks at the Gatling Gun, spitting rapid silver rounds into a target and tearing it to shreds. "Seriously, why do I never get the good stuff?!" The priest and friar chuckle as Van Helsing begins his long journey. ---- ''I awoke covered in dirt. As I stood up and brushed the dust and dirt off ot my suit, I realized suddenly that I was in graveyard. I let out a single cough, and looked at what was behind me. 'President Abraham Lincoln, 1790-1864' it had read. "Surprised, Abraham?" I turned to the voice and found mu longtime friend and mentor, Henry Sturges. "Sorry it took so long, friend. Had to wait for a time when nobody would recognize you by face." I rushed at him, getting right in his face. "Why would you do this to me?" Henry remained silent, not wishing for things get violent. '' ''"Abraham, I had no idea that you wished to not turn. However, some men are to.....interesting to die." After some extremely frustrating talking, I realized he was right. Both of us agreed that, even with a majority of their leaders in South America or their graves, that those that remained would continue to wreak havoc upon America. '' Abraham put his pen down, glancing around his hotel room. He walks to the window, examining the great New York skyline. ''Times have changed since thirty years ago. ''It'd been a few weeks since he's been back, but his skills were still sharp as ever. Henry was in the city doing some recon, leaving 'ole Honest Abe a couple hours to himself. He knew his comrade would be back soon. He grabbed a couple knives, sheathing them in his coat jacket. His trusy axe was by the door, sharpened for the hunt. Finally, his final weapon. Abraham lifts the table up with a single hand, feeling his muscles slightly heat up at his newfound strength. Smiling, he put the table down and saw Henry through his window. Grabbing his axe, Abraham walked onto the street prowling for the undead once more. ---- The duo walked through the streets, neither truly drawing attention to themselves. Abe did a good job of keeping his axe hidden, and nobody gave him a glance for his top hat shadowed his face. As they draw near the harbor, they spot their prey; A young harbor master and Union veteran by the name of Jonathan Grant. The two slowly approached him, not drawing attention. He was talking to a man in a wide brimmed hat, and trench coat. Sturges walked towards them, and Abraham kept sentry by the docks. "Hello. Are you by any chance Jonatahn Grant?" Jonathan looked surprised, but his comrade not by much. Henry had never noticed, but the man had a rather large crate in hand. "Yes, and you're Henry Sturges correct?" Now it was Henry's turn to look shocked. "....Indeed, sir. You are?" Van Helsing slowly reached inside his jacket, and out came a silver stake. "Your reckoning, demon." Henry's shock turned to fear, and he sprinted away as Van Helsing thrust the stake into empty air. Van Helsing put his stake away and drew a revolver. "Abraham! Abraham, get ready!" Abe looked to see his mentor running, a sudden fear upon his face. "Henry, what's-" ''Bang! ''A single shot echoed in the air, and Henry fell. Abraham ran to his mentor with lightning speed, but quickly saw his master's assailant. Van Helsing held the revolver in his hand, smoke pouring out the barrel. Abraham's rage rose immdiately, and he charged at van Helsing. The speed of Lincoln surprised even van Helsing, and before he could release another shot Lincoln threw a knife. The blade cut a gash in van Helsing's shoulder, and he dropped the gun in pain. He quickly busts open the crate, revealing his crossbow. Firing from the hip, he sends a flurry of bolts at the former president. Lincoln quickly rolls behind the pillar of a gunsmith. The screams rage on as pedastrians flee in terror. van Helsing keeps the barrage up, firing in bursts whenever Abe reveals his face. Abe sits behind the pillar, comtemplating his next action Every time he moves, a quick succession of thwacks send splinters into Abe. As he searches the environment, he spots a Henry rifle undamaged in the fighting. Lincoln quickly grabs the rifle, pulls the lever, and cracks off a shot. Van Helsing ducks behind his cover, and Lincoln sprints, randomly shooting off rounds from his rifle. Van Helsign had no idea what to do. He had been told Henry was deadly, for sure, but never knew he had an apprentice. He abandons his heavy crossbow, as it was overheated and damaged from the rifle. He unholsters his other revolver, intent on finishing the fight. He peeks over his cover only to be staring down the barrel of a rifle. Abraham pulls the lever, and prepares to finish his opponent. He pulls the trigger...''Click. '' Van Helsing smiles smugly, and raises his revolver. Lincoln takes the rifle and quickly trips van Helsing. He throws the rifle aside, drawing his axe. Lincoln swings his axe downwards, but Van Helsing rolls aside. He retrieves his two Handheld Saws and swings them wildly. The axe's handle breaks like butter, and Abraham stumbles back in surprise. Left with nothing, Lincoln watches as Van Helsing stands with his saws. He swings the two weapons, but Abraham dodges all the strikes with ease. As Van Helsing swings upwards, Lincoln lands a swift punch into Van Helsing's stomach. "Guh!" Van Helsing gasps in a breath of air. Abraham takes his opportunity and grabs Van Helsing by the throat. Using his new strength, he throws Van Helsing into the harbor. Van Helsing struggles to swim, and Abraham quickly reaches over to Henry. Lincoln saw the life leave Henry's eyes, and he quietly lets out a sob. He sniffles, and closes his eyes. "God be with you, my old friend." Lincoln then quickly leaves the scene. He spots his top hat laying on the ground, and puts it on as he walks off into the night. '''WINNER: ABRAHAM LINCOLN ' Expert's Opinion Even with Van Helsing's additional training and experience, Abraham's past experiences allowed him to use his vampiric physical advantages without having to worry as much about their weaknesses. Van Helsing may have dominated the fight at the longer range, but Abraham's speed and endurance let him close the distance where his superior strength and melee weapon allowed him to seal his victory. Category:Blog posts